Blondhaired Quincy
by Mirage of Fate
Summary: Summary: Killed by the villagers in a massive explosion, Naruto gets attacked by Hollows only to awaken a power long forgotten for many years long ago, and finds himself thrust into the haven known as ‘Soul Society’


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. But I do own this story. Sorry. And I also own the computer that I am using, so take that Lawyers! Muhahahaah!**

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Kido"**

"_**Kyubi**_**"**

" _Zanpakuto"_

_So this is it. My Very First Fan Fiction. I know my skills as a writer aren't that great so I will be thankful for every comment flame and advice I can get... I don't know where this fic will be going but i hope in a good direction. I'm going to need any ideas on how to portray his life growing up with Toshiro before he slowly begins to develop his 'Quincy' powers, before Soul Society finds out. I am also in need of a Beta-reader, so please be kind enough to offer and help as I know not many fics are like this and I'm proud to say I wanted it to be original._

_Summary: __**Killed by the villagers in a massive explosion, Naruto gets attacked by Hollows only to awaken a power long forgotten for many years long ago, and finds himself thrust into the haven known as 'Soul Society'**_

"_100 years ago there once existed a proud race of talented humans known as the 'Quincy'. The Quincy was a line of spiritually aware human warriors. Originally a mixture of survivors of hollow attacks and those who had lost one to the beings known as Hollows, the Quincy developed a variety of supernatural powers to hunt and kill Hollows before they could attack the humans, but when Quincy's destroyed their the enemy, not only was the body destroyed, but so was their twisted souls. This caused Animosity among the Shinigami, who purified the hollows with their blades, balancing the two worlds and when a Quincy killed a hollow, the balance was tipped and corrupted and when the Shinigami failed to persuade the Quincy to use a different method in killing the Hollows, it led to a gruesome war that many Quincy's lost their lives and others went into hiding, their hatred for the Shinigami never fading over time." _– History of the Quincy.

_---_

_(Village of Konohagakure, October tenth) _

'_**Flames raised high into the dark night sky in the Shinobi Village of Konohagakure, as an entire apartment complex was up in flames, a black fog surrounded the complex, giving an ominous appearance of a gruesome death. Inside one of the buildings, azure blue eyes opened in shock, his entire expression etched in fear as the fire raged all around him. He rushed through the building, trying to avoid getting burned by the flames as they slowly inched forward. There were no signs of any exits and he collapsed onto the ground, having lost the will to survive. So he began weep as his fate was sealed within these flames. He began to scream in agony as his body was slowly being engulfed in flames as he heard distinct cheering outside. A crowd had conversed onto the scene, cheering and dancing, celebrating his soon to be demise, as his faint-whisker like marks began to grow larger, his eyes altering from azure blue to blood red as he let loose an anguished roar, an aura of light sprouting up into the heavens as the flames reached a flammable object, a gas-tanker of sort and the building exploded, and nothing more was left than a pile of rubble.'**_

A door slowly opened in the sky as a beautiful woman stepped out, her two black braids moving as she walked among the air, her brown eyes searching for the disturbance in the elemental countries. She closed her eyes, concentrating, only to open soon after as she vanished in a flash.

The blond sat weeping, tears sliding down from his azure eyes, his faint-whisker like marks slowly becoming more defined, his eyes were slitted and his nails slowly became claws as a black seal on his stomach merged with his body before completely vanishing.

"What's wrong, child?" A kind voice asked as he looked up to see a very beautiful woman with a silver blade at her side. She frowned as a gray chain was protruding from the boy's chest, his orange clothes in tatters.

"I-I can't remember anything…" The boy sniffed. "B-But it hurts so much!"

She sighed sadly as he only continued to weep harder, when he looked at her with a half-lidded gaze.

"W-Why does it hurt so much…" He started softly before poking in the center at his chest. "H-Here! It hurts so much, but I don't know why!"

'_He doesn't know he's dead, and for such a young boy…he can't be any older than four or five…'_ She realized with a sad smile, trying to ease his pain. _'And from looking at all this rubble, he was killed by an explosion.' _

Without warning, she drew the weeping blond into a hug, as he instantly flinched upon the contact.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, sniffing, as she had such a motherly aura, warm and inviting.

"My name is of no importance of the moment, but do you know what you are?" She asked him softly as he shook his head no.

"You are dead."

His azure eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of her arms, disbelief written all over his face as he glared at her, "You're lying, I'm not dead…I don't even know what I am…"

She walked softly over to him, before running a hand through the chain that was sticking out of his chest, "This is called the '_Chain of Fate_' which appears once you die, and if you're not taken care of…very soon you will change into a monster…"

As she said that, shadows began to move under them as a loud roar alerted the woman, instantly reaching for her blade.

Two humanoid creatures rose from the shadows, giving the appearance of a large lizard, a grotesque white mask covering its face, and an empty black hole in the area where its heart use to be.

"Stay back, it's a Hollow!" She pushed the blond behind her as the creature, now known as a Hollow, rushed forward its mouth wide open as the blond was shaking in fear. The woman appeared in front of the creature, holding its massive jaw back with her silver blade, not noticing the second Hollow had vanished.

'_Where is it?_' She hissed before swiping at the Hollow before her as it merely merged into the ground to avoid her attack when a scream alerted her to the one she was suppose to be protecting.

The blond screamed as his arm was bitten by the second hollow, blood oozing from the wound as his eyes widened as the first Hollow was rushing forward to him.

'_I-I don't want to die!_' he screamed mentally before he collapsed onto the ground as the Woman flashed by his side and flashed away as a jaw rose from the shadows.

'_He fainted…_' she analyzed the fallen blond as she glared at her two attackers. _'I can't fight them while worrying about his safety, and they know that!_'

---

**Drip**

Darkness surrounded him as he opened his azure blue eyes, to see he was in a sewer, only for the world to slowly crack and break as he fell into a hole, falling straight into the abyss.

"_**So you're here…**_" A voice that held much wisdom and Authority spoke to him, as he looked around to see a world devoid of anything but red. "_**It is very unfortunate that you have died…I am sorry.**_"

"W-Where are you?" He asked, his eyes straining from the color of blood that seemed to plague this inhumane world.

"_**I really don't know…**_" The voice answered its voice soft and full of curiosity. "_**I am just here as you are; we are tied by the strands of fate…how amusing.**_"

"W-What about those creatures!" The blonde's eyes went wide as he remembered that kind woman who held him. "She's out there fighting alone! I must do something!"

"_**Those who know nothing will only understand nothing**_." The voice replied cryptically. "_**Fighting without power is as fighting a storm with merely a stick, it is impossible.**_"

"Then give me the power!" The child demanded, losing all his self control. "I need it to survive and help her out!"

"_**Very well…**_" The voice started softly. "_**I will give you some of my power, power thought long forgotten, but used to destroy those 'monsters' that now attack you.**_" The child had no time to react as a red arrow pierced exactly 19mm of his heart, and his body was enveloped in a red light.

"_**Show them your power…and use it to destroy your enemies!**_" The voice roared as the crimson world faded away.

---

Her brown eyes widened as an impressive aura surrounded the field, as she gasped upon the sight. The blond had arose, an aura of red light surrounding his form as he reached out and grabbed the energy as a crimson bow materialized into his right hand, a bloody cross was forming around his neck as an red arrow formed into his left hand, as he pulled back the crimson string.

"Die." He muttered softly as he let go of the crimson arrow as it roared forward incinerating both of the hollows upon impact as the blond collapsed to the ground, his unknown power fading away into nothingness as she quickly flashed to his side, catching him before he hit the ground.

"D-Did I get them…?" He questioned softly as she nodded her head with a small smile, as the wheels in her mind began to turn at the power he just displayed.

"Are you alright?" She asked the boy softly, helping him stand up. The young soul wobbled a little, looking at the woman with azure blue eyes. "My name is Unohana Retsu," she introduced, hoping the boy would have to be coaxed into talking. "What's your name?"

The blonde child said nothing, merely looking at him with fearful eyes. Unohana couldn't help but shake her head in sadness. What sort of life had this child led to make him so fearful?

She tried again, still speaking softly and kindly, "I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I promise."

The blonde still seemed uncertain, and Unohana sighed softly, realizing she wasn't going to get anything from him.

"Naruto." The low voice broke through her thoughts, and she realized that the child was finally speaking. The blonde boy sat up a little and spoke again, his eyes downcast. "My name is Naruto."

"Naruto? What's your family name, little one?"

Naruto shook his head forlornly. "I…I can't remember if I even had one."

Unohana arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hmmm… So, you only remember your name, nothing else?"

"…Yes…"

She knelt next to the sitting boy. She was getting more and more intrigued, despite her wishes not to get involved with her target. The child's situation seemed to spring forth her hidden motherly instincts… "Naruto. Would you like to leave this place?"

The blonde's head shot up, his azure eyes wide in surprise. "What? Leave?"

Unohana smiled softly looks like she had found the right thing to say. "Yes, leave. I can take you to a place where you can have a new life. You'd have a home, a family… even friends."

Naruto stared into the older woman's eyes, hope dawning for the first time. "I… a family? Really?"

"Yes, really." Unohana smiled and stood up once more, holding her hand out to Naruto. "Come. I'll send you there now."

Naruto, no longer gazing at her with untrusting eyes, was lifted up softly by Unohana. He clung to the older woman's arm, urgently, as she would fade away if he did not. Suppressing a flash of maternal instinct to hold the child and hug him, she softly removed the boy's hands, backing a pace away from the boy. Then, she slowly drew his blade, preparing to send the boy's soul to the haven known as,_ Soul Society_.

No sooner had the blade begun to inch out of the sheath than Naruto screamed in terror, turning to flee once more. But Unohana was already there, quick as lightning as she moved in front of the lad. The katana was once more in its sheath, and her hands were holding the boy fast. She spoke lowly and quickly, trying to calm the boy down. "No, no, wait. Listen to me, Naruto. Listen…"

It didn't work. Naruto only struggled more, frantically trying to get away from the woman. He was sure he was being tricked, that this woman was only being nice to him so Naruto would let down his guard, ignoring his more rational thoughts that she meant no harm, but he just wasn't ready to trust anyone. With all the strength in his bony frame, he tried to pull away from the dark-haired woman, tried to flee like so he wouldn't be hurt anymore. But it was no good. She drew him into her arms, embracing the child for a second time, wanting for him to know she wasn't going to harm him; she wanted him to _know_ that nothing was wrong.

Naruto was frozen stiff in her arms, as she began humming to him and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Everything will be all right…" She told him softly. "I'm not going to harm you, my blade is meant for good not for bad."

He stared into her eyes before nodding, his features relaxing, "All right…I believe you…"

She smiled kindly at him, slowly reaching for her silver blade, as he shivered when she tapped his forehead with the hilt of the blade.

For a long second, nothing happened. Then, the boy's soul began to disappear into the night, enveloped in a bright blue light. Slowly, his soul broke apart into fragments, which disappeared into the night sky. Unohana sighed softly in satisfaction a smile forming on her face, watching as the soul began the journey.

---

_(__The province of Junrin'an in the 1st District of West Rukongai)_

Azure eyes opened as the owner groaned in pain, his blond bangs nearly covering his eyes as he sat up, scanning the room he was in, until it rested on a young boy with small spiky white hair and turquoise blue eyes, a frown on the boy's face.

"So your awake" The boy started the conversation, his voice icy cold.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the province of Junrin'an in the first District of West Rukongai," The boy answered coldly. "You have a name?"

"…It's Naruto." The blond answered softly as the white-haired boy nodded.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya," The white-haired boy introduced when an old woman entered the room, holding a tray with two bowls of steaming hot noodles inside.

She smiled kindly at the blond, who responded with a soft smile, "Ah…I'm glad that you're all right, young one, are you hungry?"

"He's dead, Granny." Toshiro began with a frown. "Dead people don't ea-" He stopped his sentence as the blond had accepted one of the bowls and was devouring it as if his life was on the line.

"This is good." He complimented. "What is it, old lady?"

"It's called ramen" Granny chuckled softly. "My own special brand of Miso Flavor, I'm glad you like."

'_He's eating food_' Toshiro watched on amazed. '_He must have some sort of spiritual energy, but it must have been a few hours since he arrived._'

His eyes then lowered to the crimson cross that was around the blonde's neck that seeming to give off a strange aura, but he shook away the thoughts.

Naruto suddenly stood up and bowed to the two, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here…it doesn't feel right…" His expression saddened as he said that, but he didn't want them to get involved…that power he used, it was growing within him and he was afraid that he might not be able to control it.

"Nonsense!" Granny spoke up, alerting the two boys. "You're staying with us and that's final! I wouldn't feel right having a young boy such as your self going out alone…so you will be staying in Shiro-chan's room."

Naruto looked puzzled, wondering who this '_Shiro-chan_' person was as a tick mark began to form on Toshiro's forehead as he scowled at the old woman.

"That's not my name!" He roared as the blond softly giggled as he figured out who she was referring to and he brought his anger onto the blond. "And you quit laughing! Least I'm not named after some '_Fish-cake_'"

Naruto scowled only to lose his footing as Granny smacked him and Toshiro on the heads and glared at them, "You two be nice to each other!"

"Yes mam…" The two boys sighed before glancing at each other.

"Welcome to Soul Society" Toshiro frowned before adding mentally, '_I just know my life will be getting even more complicated, I just know it!_'

---

(Gotei 13)

The Sotaicho looked over the report again, his wizened mind taking in every detail and confining it to memory. Finally he looked up to his assembled captains. All thirteen of them had answered his call, assembling from across the entirety of the Soul Society.

He looked up and berated himself, eleven, there were now eleven. The Captain of the 12th Division, Kirio Hikifune had only recently been promoted to Zero Division, the Royal Guard Corps, and the Captain of 10th Division, Isshin Kurosaki, was reported missing in action in the world of the living some six months ago.

To his left stood Yoruichi Shihoin of the 2nd Division, Masanori Fukishima of the 3rd Division, Retsu Unohana of 4th, Shinji Hirako of 5th and the old Genrei Kuchiki of the 6th Division. To his right stood Love Aikawa of 7th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku of 8th, Kensei Muguruma of 9th, the tall and ragged Kenpachi Zaraki of 11th and Joshiro Ukitake of 13th.

He turned to Unohana "Is the report true?"

"It is" the Captain replied, her usual soft and polite tone, now a serious and grave visage. "During my mission to the world of the living to investigate the weird spiritual energy that had occurred in the region known as; the Elemental Countries. It turned out to be a simple young boy, but his spiritual energy was dark and menacing like a hollow which drew them in like moths to a flame. I fought them when he suddenly collapsed only to awaken a moment later and used the strange power to slay both of the hollows that attacked us, powers thought to be forgotten and for _humans_ to be able to wield, not souls."

He nodded "And the reports on his power. Is it accurate?"

"I saw it myself" Unohana replied "The power he used was crimson, much different from their blue, it seemed more dark and powerful, but it cleansed the soul of the hollow instead of just obliterating the entire form. I was scared at the pressure he emitted and then it was gone as he collapsed and a bloodied cross formed around his neck, an insignia of _them_"

"A soul with the power once forgotten 100 years ago" Ukitake muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Is that even possible?"

The other captains began to mutter amongst themselves when the Sotaicho grew annoyed by what was happening around him.

The Sotaicho stamped his huge walking stick into the floor, the impact making the other captains flinch "Silence, enough of this foolishness" he starred at all of them until they backed down "For know we will wait until the boy shows the power once again, as I have info that he just arrived in district one of west Rukongai and is barely knowledgeable on his new surroundings, but I want no one antagonizing him, forcing him to rely on the ancient power as the entire district could be destroyed…do I make myself clear?"

All the captains nodded their heads.

"Then you are all dismissed!" He ordered as the captain's vanished in flashes except one, as he held back the fourth Division captain.

"Since you have come in contact with the child, I would like you to watch and monitor him." The commander spoke his voice serious and firm. "This is a grave matter."

"But he's just a child!" She protested frowning at the mere thought of spying on the innocent boy. "Is he a threat to Soul Society?"

The commander shook his head, "I really don't know, but I just can't assume that he is or isn't, I must be prepared for any outcome."

"You have your orders. Now be gone!" She nodded and flashed away as he sighed softly as he rubbed his chin in thought.

'_To think…their kind would still be alive, but to be dead and being able to use it…_' He frowned as a thought came to mind. '_Would his powers even work well with the Shinigami…I wonder…_'

---

Resting in his bed, Unknown to the blond, the cross was glowing around his neck as spirit particles began to get absorbed into the object, slowing destroying the room he resided it, but as soon a part of the room was absorbed, it quickly regenerated as a red aura surrounded the sleeping blond, glowing eerily in the moonlight.

-**End**-

Thinking of a poll:

Should I have Naruto join with Aizen? Yes or No.

And should he have a Zanpakuto that changes into the Quincy bow, I would need a name and release…maybe just a name?

And should something in his childhood cause him to hate Shinigami, like the remaining Quincy do? Yes or no.

This has been Mirage of Fate and I thank you for reading my very first Fanfiction and please review…flames and comments are needed to better my self with the story.

And have a Nice day! ^.^


End file.
